Papillon argenté
by Karha-Whyvern
Summary: Ils s'étaient promis d'être ensemble pour toujours...mais l'un a oublié cette promesse et l'autre souffre en silence. Il connait son destin il doit le faire, ils deviendront un et honoreront leur promesse...la nuit du nouveau rituel approche a grand pas. Yaoi peu prononcé, fic basée sur les relation fraternelles, M a cause des scènes de mort détaillées.
1. Prologue

_Papillon argenté_

Titre:

Papillon argenté

Chapitre:

Prologue

Couple:

Kaname et Zero, mais très peu prononcé

Note de l'auteur:

Petite histoire que je me suis inventée pendant une légère période de dépression, comme quoi la dépression ça a du bon parfois. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Yaoi c'est surtout centré sur les relations entre frères.

Résumé:

Ils s'étaient promis d'être ensemble pour toujours...mais l'un a oublié cette promesse et l'autre souffre en silence. Il connait son destin il doit le faire, ils deviendront uns et honoreront leur promesse...la nuit du nouveau rituel approche a grand pas.

_Prologue_

***Nous nous sommes promis...d'être ensemble pour toujours...n'est-ce pas Onii-sama ?***

Cette voix...Ichiru l'entendait très souvent depuis sa naissance, cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête comme une litanie...le ton de la voix qui la prononçait sans cesse était tellement triste, elle était semblable a une plainte, une demande qui n'obtiendrait jamais de réponse. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose donc il n'a jamais parlé a son frère jumeau, Zero. Le cadet des jumeaux tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, ses rayons transperçaient les nuages et les rideaux de la chambre du jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent, mi long, allongé sur le lit. Il leva sa main vers le plafond et regarda la clochette qui y était attachée...le seul souvenir de Lady Shizuka, la femme qui l'avait recueilli, qu'il avait tendrement aimé et avec qui il avait passé ces quatre dernières années. A présent il était élève de la Dayclass a l'académie Cross, dans la même classe que son frère jumeau, ils ne s'étaient pas énormément parlé depuis son arrivée. Quoi de plus normal après tout, ils se détestaient tous les deux. Il soupira et se redressa en se frottant un peu les cheveux et sortit de son lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, il prit une douche et se lava les cheveux avec un shampoing au parfum de lavande, parfum que lui et Zero adoraient.

...Zero ? Il serra les dents en pensant a son jumeau, il venait de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient tous les deux des points communs en plus d'avoir le même physique et ça l'agaçait vraiment ! Rageur, il ferma le robinet d'eau chaude avant de sortir de la douche et de se vêtir de son uniforme scolaire. Il laissa ses cheveux lâchés et attacha a nouveau sa clochette autour de son poignet avant de fermer les boutons de sa veste d'uniforme, le portant de façon impeccable et pas à la rebelle comme son frère jumeau. Il regarda sa montre, les cours allaient bientôt commencer, il sortit donc de sa chambre après avoir prit ses cahiers et marcha jusqu'à sa classe en saluant poliment les élèves qu'il croisait. Oui, il n'était pas un sauvage comme Zero. Au moins c'était ça, lui était calme et son ainé était un sauvage et un rebelle. Il entra dans la salle de classa et en se dirigeant vers sa place croisa le regard de son frère déjà attablé, Ichiru décida de le taquiner un peu:

-Alors la petite chargée de discipline n'est pas avec toi aujourd'hui ?

-Elle est malade elle ne peut pas sortir de son lit. Se contenta de grogner Zero.

-La pauvre chérie...ça va faire près d'une semaine maintenant qu'elle est cloitrée dans sa chambre. Tu l'as plaquée c'est ça ?

L'ainé des deux frères leva un regard noir vers son cadet et grogna:

-Vas te faire foutre Ichiru !

Ichiru pouffa un peu et s'assit a sa place, devant son frère qui fixait le dos de son cadet d'un air profondément triste...oui il l'était...il avait vraiment oublié...

-As-tu donc vraiment oublié notre promesse...? Murmura-t-il.

Néanmoins Ichiru l'entendit et se tourna vers son frère, surpris, les jambes croisés et un sourcil levé.

-De quoi parles tu ? Quelle promesse ?

Zero grogna et détourna les yeux pour cacher la lueur de tristesse qui brillait en eux, il marmonna:

-Rien laisse tomber...on a plus rien a se dire de toute manière !

Ichiru le fixa avant de soupirer en haussant les épaules et de se détourner, reportant son attention sur le cours qui venait de commencer. La journée passa normalement et sans problème. Le soir venu, il alla au changement de classe simplement pour voir son frère se battre contre les filles en furie de la Dayclass. Zero les repoussait d'un regard noir, vu que Yuki n'était pas la il ne s'était pas permis d'arriver en retard a son grand damne car il avait autre chose a faire. Ichiru ricana en passant près de lui:

-Je rentre a mon dortoir, ne fais pas trop d'effort surtout.

Zero le regarda en coin et souffla pour que lui seul l'entende:

-Ichiru...désolé...je vais bientôt devoir partir...

Ichiru se tourna vers lui en fronça les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard, Zero le regarda d'un air triste:

-C'est bientôt l'heure...mais tu as encore une chance...je t'en pris...sauve toi...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

-...Quoi qu'il arrive...je te pardonnerai...

Ichiru le fixa un moment puis Zero se détourna, reprenant son travail comme si rien ne s'était passé, son petit frère soupira et s'en alla, repensant quand même a ce qu'il venait de lui dire...qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit il devait se concentrer sur son principal objectif, éliminer l'ordure qui avait tant fait souffrir Lady Shizuka. En pensant a ça il se souvint de Yuki...la petite princesse de sang pur transformée en humaine. Mais elle était sur le point de se réveiller. Il regagna sa chambre pour passer d'autre vêtement que son uniforme scolaire, un pantalon noir, un tee shirt blanc et par dessus un long manteau noir. Il devait se préparer...le réveil de la princesse était pour ce soir. Et sa vengeance aussi...

_**A suivre**_


	2. Le sacrifice

_Papillon argenté_

Titre:

Papillon argenté

Chapitre:

Le sacrifice

Couple:

Kaname et Zero, mais très peu prononcé

Note de l'auteur:

Petite histoire que je me suis inventée pendant une légère période de dépression, comme quoi la dépression ça a du bon parfois. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Yaoi c'est surtout centré sur les relations entre frères.

Résumé:

Ils s'étaient promis d'être ensemble pour toujours...mais l'un a oublié cette promesse et l'autre souffre en silence. Il connait son destin il doit le faire, ils deviendront uns et honoreront leur promesse...la nuit du nouveau rituel approche a grand pas.

_Chapitre 1. Le sacrifice_

Lorsque la nuit tomba, tous les vampires le sentirent, Kaname avait mordu Yuki et lui avait donné son sang, chose qui avait mis Zero dans une rage folle, Ichiru et lui s'était croisé alors qu'il allait sur le toit pour coller une balle entre les deux yeux du sang pur, le regard que l'ainé avait lancé a son cadet l'avait quelque peu choqué...tellement triste et mélancolique. Quand le garçon aux cheveux d'argent était arrivé en haut du toit, devant Kaname et Yuki il ne put rien faire en apprenant que sa petite sœur de cœur était en fait une sang pur...et la petite sœur de Kuran en prime. Il en resta sans réaction. Et aussi...ce fut ce soir la que Rido se réveilla. Ce fut le chaos a l'académie Cross, les vampires furent mobilisés pour faire la guerre au sénat et a la guilde des hunter. Ichiru allait se diriger vers le lieu ou se trouvait Rido, l'ancienne chambre de Kaname dans l'ancien dortoir de la Nightclass quand il entendit Toga Yagari son professeur ainsi que Kaien Cross discuter. Le directeur avait les cheveux entièrement lâchés, ne portait plus ses lunettes et ses tenues loufoques mais une tenue de hunter, cela lui allait bien mieux vraiment ! L'argenté se colla au mur et écouta la conversation:

-Alors tu as enfermé Zero dans un cachot du sous sol ? Demanda Kaien a son ami.

-Oui, je n'avais pas le choix, sinon il serait devenu une menace pour les élèves de cette école. Comme si on n'avait pas assez d'ennuis avec cette pourriture de Rido et la présidente de la guilde.

Ichiru se détourna de la conversation, pensif. Alors Zero était enfermé dans les sous sol et commençait a sombrer dans la folie ? Intéressant. Il savait bien que n'étant qu'un simple humain il n'aurait aucune chance contre Rido et ce même en ayant reçu l'entrainement des hunters et le sang de Shizuka. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel...peut être que Zero pourrait faire quelque chose s'il lui donnait son sang, chargé de celui de la sang pur qui avait mordu son jumeau.

***Onii-sama...pourquoi...pourquoiiiii...c'était une promesse...nous ne devions jamais nous quitter...et pourtant je t'ai...***

Ichiru sursauta et posa sa main sur sa tempe...encore cette voix...qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Et la elle était encore plus triste que d'habitude...une plainte, remplie de regret...décidément il ne comprenait rien a ce qu'il se passait !

Zero de son coté avait réussi a sortir de la cellule ou il avait été enfermé, mais, curieusement, au lieu de monter pour sortir du sous sol, il descendit encore plus bas, prenant un petit escalier qui le menant a un couloir sombre avec d'autres cellules, il continua sa route jusqu'à arriver devant un mur...une impasse. Mais comme par automatisme Zero abaissa la torche posée sur le mur et un passage s'ouvrit...un passage secret. Il se mit a descendre l'escalier secret, une multitude de papillons argentés étaient apparus autour de lui et semblaient le guider plus bas, toujours plus bas, leur lumière éclairant son chemin, il faisait de plus en plus sombre et les talons de ses chaussures tapaient sur la pierre du sol, provoquant un écho des plus sinistres. Il ne cessait de murmurer comme une litanie:

-Quoi qu'il arrive nous serons toujours ensemble...quoi qu'il arrive je te pardonnerai...je t'attendrai éternellement...alors viens...tue moi...tue moi...tue moi...tue moi...tue moi...

Il ne cessait de répéter ces mots...comme s'il était plongé en plein délire...il descendit plus bas, toujours plus bas. Jusqu'à arriver dans une grande salle souterraine, il y avait un immense trouve au centre de la pièce, avec dans les coins des piques avec des bougies posées dessus, devant le trou une table en pierre avec un symbole de papillon argenté gravé dessus et les murs portait aussi des tapisseries mauve avec des papillons argentés cousus dessus. Naturellement et sans un mot, il s'approcha de la table de pierre et s'assit dessus, fixant la porte d'entrée avec intensité, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Des esprits apparurent autour de lui, des vampires habillés en prêtre et tenant tous un sceptre d'argent dans la main, ils le fixaient en murmurant:

***Les jumeaux sont revenus***

***L'heure du nouveau rituel approche...***

***La malédiction sera enfin brisée***

Mais Zero n'écoutait pas ce qu'ils disaient, il s'en fichait pas mal en fait, il se contentait de fixer l'entrée, attendant...encore et toujours...il avait attendu quatre ans...et il pourrait attendre pour l'éternité s'il le fallait.

Ichiru lui, était actuellement devant la cellule ou devait se trouver son frère, il y avait été enfermé vu que son Bloody Rose trainait par terre mais Zero...n'était pas la...ou était-il passé ? Il allait faire demi tour quand il entendit un tintement de clochette...mais le bruit était différent de celui que faisait celle de Shizuka, il était plus ancien, plus doux et beaucoup plus léger. Il se tourna vers l'origine du bruit et vit un papillon argenté volant devant lui. Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent mi longs, le fixa, interloqué, le papillon resta un moment a voler sur place avant de s'éloigner, Ichiru resta un moment statique, il ne savait pas pourquoi...mais on dirait que ce papillon l'incitait a le suivre. Alors il descendit donc les escaliers, traversa le couloir du bas avant de descendre d'autre escalier...il faisait de plus en plus sombre au fur et a mesure qu'il descendait...mais ces marches semblaient interminable tellement il y en avait ! Quand il arriva enfin en bas, il aperçut des lueurs, on aurait dis des bougies. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha encore, il entra dans une grande salle assez étrange, quelqu'un était assis sur une table en pierre...cette personne se leva et Ichiru put parfaitement la distinguer:

-Ichiru...Murmura Zero

Ichiru s'approcha de deux pas, fixant son frère qui le regardait impassible mais avec une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux:

-Zero ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Que fais tu ici ? Enfin...ce n'est pas très important...je suis venu de dire que...

-Ichiru...toi et moi sommes nés ensemble...mais nous devons vivre et mourir séparément...je le savais...au fond de moi je l'ai toujours su...

Il détourna tristement le regard et son cadet le fixa en clignant des yeux ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir. Son jumeau reprit donc:

-Ensemble pour toujours...nous nous sommes fait cette promesse quand nous étions enfant, j'avais dis que jamais je ne t'abandonnerai et tu avais dis que jamais tu ne m'abandonnerais...mais tu l'as oubliée...et de toute façon nous ne pouvons pas rester toujours ensemble...c'est impossible.

Ichiru hoqueta...cette phrase...cette promesse...mais oui comment a-t-il pu oublié une chose si importante ! Soudain des fantômes de vampire vêtus comme des prêtres apparurent autour d'eux, le cadet des jumeaux regarda les apparitions se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Zero s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main, son frère voulut la retirer mais l'ainé la serra fort et l'emmena jusqu'à la table de pierre, la il s'allongea en tenant toujours les mains d'Ichiru, le forçant a se mettre a califourchon au dessus de lui. Les fantômes se mirent a réciter une prière en tapant le sol de leurs bâtons. Zero dit d'un ton calme, regardant son frère au dessus de lui:

-J'ai toujours su que ce jour viendrait...et j'en suis heureux, je vais pouvoir te rendre ce que je t'ai volé a la naissance...tu deviendras entier...quand ma vie sera tienne, nous ne ferons plus qu'un...

Ichiru regarda Zero avec de grands yeux et ce dernier lui attrapa les poignets et guida ses mains autour de son cou...il était souple...chaud...fin et si blanc...

-Alors tout va bien...je ne suis pas triste...

-Zero...?

Zero le regarda droit dans les yeux...son regard était plein de mélancolie et pourtant si débordant d'amour fraternel qu'il en chamboula complètement le cadet. L'ainé tendit une main et effleura du bout des doigts les mèches argentés et le visage de son frère avant de reposer sa main sur la table et de murmurer:

-Tue-moi...

Se sentant totalement hypnotisé par ce regard...Ichiru se mit a serrer le cou de son frère, ne quittant pas son visage des yeux. Les sceptres des prêtres se mirent a taper le sol avec plus de vigueur, tel un tambour, cela ressemblait a une marche funèbre accompagnant Ichiru au fur et a mesure qu'il serrait la gorge si blanche et si fine de son frère ainé...il entendait sa voix résonner dans toute la pièce:

***Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ce jour la ? Si tu savais...depuis que je suis petit...depuis que je me suis souvenu je rêve de tes mains enserrant mon cou...j'ai attendu si longtemps...si longtemps...si longtemps...si longtemps...si longtemps...si longtemps...si longtemps...si longtemps...si longtemps...si longtemps...***

Ichiru serrait les dents, des flashs se faisaient dans son esprit au fur et a mesure qu'il étranglait Zero...des souvenirs d'eux...de leur enfance...quand ils étaient heureux ensemble, qu'ils partageaient tout...qu'ils étaient juste tous les deux. Le cadet ne quittait pas des yeux le visage de son ainé, observant ses expressions...ce dernier serrait les dents, quelques larmes coulaient de ses yeux, il poussait des gémissements étouffés et sa poitrine se soulevait très rapidement cherchant a faire passer l'air...il avait l'air de tellement souffrir. Mais il ne se débattait pas, il se laissait entièrement faire et encourageait même Ichiru a serrer toujours plus fort en lui lançant des regards larmoyants, face a ça le cadet ne faisait qu'appuyer encore plus sa pression sur la gorge de Zero. Soudain les mains de l'ainé des jumeaux se laissèrent aller sur la table, sa poitrine se souleva une dernière fois et sembla tressauter avant de s'abaisser et de ne plus se soulever et ses traits se détendirent, un sourire d'ange illumina son visage alors qu'il fixait celui de son cadet au dessus de lui, il regarda son visage jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment complètement, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Et soudain, les bruits de sceptres s'arrêtèrent...laissant place a un lourd silence. Ichiru regarda un moment le visage de Zero, fixant son sourire...un sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu même quand ils étaient enfants...ses mains se mirent a trembler en sentant la peau de son frère se glacer sous ses doigts...il retira ses mains toujours tremblantes et fixa le cou de son ainé. Une marque rouge comme le sang s'y trouvait...la forme des mains ressemblaient a celle d'un papillon couleur écarlate...soudain la marque devint argentée et de la marque sortit un papillon brillant d'une magnifique couleur argent, il battit un peu des ailes ne quittant néanmoins pas le cou de son corps et la voix de Zero retentit dans toute la pièce:

***Papillon argenté...le symbole Kiryu***

Ichiru regarda la scène bouche bée, les prêtres derrière lui semblaient heureux, ils faisaient de grands signes de victoires et certains se donnaient des accolades ou des poignées de main comme pour se féliciter. Deux prêtres s'approchèrent des deux frères et le cadet se leva, observant la scène devant lui sans vraiment la voir. Un fantôme saisit l'ainé des jumeaux par les aisselles et l'autre par les chevilles et ils le balancèrent un peu pour prendre de l'élan avant de le jeter dans le gouffre au milieu de la pièce...quand sa silhouette disparut, tous les fantômes disparurent aussi ayant toujours l'air heureux. Ichiru était comme ailleurs...il ne voyait pas ou plutôt refusait de croire ce qu'il se passait devant lui...ce qu'il croyait ne pas avoir fait. Il remonta les escaliers, pale comme la mort, les pupilles dilatées, il ressemblait a un zombie...essayant de se convaincre que ce qu'il venait de ce passer n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Quand il sortit, il vit que de la neige commençait a tomber...tous les Level E avaient été éliminés ainsi que Rido et la présidente de la guilde. Yuki armée d'Artémis sauta du toit avec les autres membres de la Nightclass juste devant l'argenté, elle se tourna vers ce dernier et s'approcha:

-Ichiru ? Ça va tu es tout pale ? Et tu ne saurais pas ou est Zero par hasard ? Il ne s'est pas mêlé a la bataille.

Kaname roula les yeux, même transformée Yuki continuait de penser a Zero...c'était agaçant a la longue. Ichiru en entendant le nom de son frère pâlit encore plus et la jeune fille s'inquiéta, elle l'appela mais il ne répondit pas. Il leva ses mains devant ses yeux...non...il n'avait pas fait ça...c'était juste une illusion ! Un mauvais rêve !

-N...Non...c'est pas possible...j'ai pas pu...j'ai pas fait ça...dite moi que j'ai pas fait ça...

Personne ne comprenait ou il voulait en venir et soudain un tintement de clochette attira leur attention, ils se tournèrent tous vers l'entrée de l'académie qui se trouvait plus loin, ils virent une multitude de papillons argentés qui volaient dans tous les sens semblant attendre quelque chose. Un autre tintement se fit ils virent que l'un de ces papillons se trouvait tout prêt d'eux, il vola jusqu'à Ichiru et frôla sa joue...c'était tellement doux...comme une caresse ou un baiser d'adieu...le papillon s'éloigna un peu et les regarda...une voix se fit entendre venant de ce papillon...celle de Zero ?

***Merci Ichiru...et a vous tous...merci pour tout...***

Sur ces mots il s'envola, rejoignant les autres papillons qui l'attendaient toujours, Ichiru le regarda, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et des larmes se mirent a couler le long de ses joues en comprenant que ce n'avait pas été un rêve, il hurla:

-ZEEEEEROOOOOO !

Il se mit a courir après le papillon, trébuchant de temps a autre tellement il ne faisait pas attention, il n'en revenait pas...il l'avait vraiment fait ! Il avait tué son propre frère ! Son jumeau ! L'autre moitié de lui même ! Yuki, Kaname ainsi que les autres vampires ne comprirent pas mais il semblait que ce papillon était Zero ! Ils suivirent Ichiru, lui courant après. Ce dernier arriva au milieu des papillons et cria en s'arrêtant de courir:

-Zero je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé !

Un des papillons se sépara des autres et vola vers lui, il prit la forme de Zero mais il était pale...pale comme la mort et on pouvait voir a travers lui...ce n'était que son âme...

-Ichiru, je ne t'en veux pas. Ça a toujours été notre destin, mon destin était de mourir depuis le début et de tes mains. Je l'ai compris le jour ou Shizuka m'a mordu. Elle a ravivé des souvenirs perdus et la vérité de notre naissance, je devais mourir de tes mains.

-Zero...je ne voulais pas...je ne voulais pas...onii-san...

Zero sourit avec douceur et s'avança vers son frère en tendant les bras, le prenant dans ses bras tendrement:

-Merci pour tout Ichiru, grâce a toi je suis enfin un paix.

Ichiru voulut refermer ses bras autour du corps de son frère mais ils passèrent a travers son corps...il ne pouvait même pas le serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras. Zero toucha la marque sur le cou de son frère...une marque de papillon argenté y était apparue dés que la vie avait quitté le corps de l'ainé des jumeaux.

-Ichiru...nous serons toujours ensemble. Nous sommes un.

Zero posa ses lèvres violettes et glacées sur la joue de son frère, c'était doux comme une aile de papillon. Puis il se tourna vers les autres vampires qui venaient d'arriver, il regarda Yuki et lui sourit tristement avant de leur adresser, a elle et aux autres vampires un signer de la main en murmurant:

-Yuki...fais pas trop de bêtise, ok frangine ? Kaname...je te la confie...

Sur ces mots, une larme transparente roula sur sa joue et il disparut, reprenant sa forme de papillon avant de retourna avec les autres, s'envolant avec eux. Ichiru tendit une main vers son frère comme pour le retenir mais ne parvint pas a l'atteindre...les papillons disparurent dans la lumière du soleil levant, ne laissant aucune trace d'eux. Le cadet des jumeaux resta le bras tendu un instant avant de le baisser enfouissant son visage dans ses mains et de tomber a genoux, fondant en larme. Yuki regardait la scène les yeux écarquiller et des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues en comprenant que celui qu'elle considérait comme son deuxième grand frère venait de trouver la mort. Les autres vampires restèrent silencieux devant cela, ils avaient compris aussi mais ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ichiru resta plusieurs minutes ainsi a sangloter avant de finalement se redresser, tremblant de tous ses membres et s'en alla sans demander son reste, il alla dans les dortoirs mais au lieu d'aller dans sa chambre il alla dans celle de son frère. Une fois dedans il s'approcha du lit vide de Zero...plus jamais son jumeau se dormirait ici...plus jamais il ne franchirait la porte de cette chambre...plus jamais ils ne se reverront...et c'est lui qui avait mis un terme a tout ça. A cette pensée, il craqua et se laissa tomber sur le lit de son frère et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, cela dura de longues heures...le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand il se calma enfin, épuisé il s'était endormi sur le lit de Zero, la tête sur l'oreiller trempé de ses larmes, une main posée sur son cou...la ou la marque de papillon était apparue, signe de leur unification.

_**A suivre**_


End file.
